


Forever

by somethingseokmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Implied Smut, M/M, Smoking, Vampire AU, idk how to tag, mentioned Meanie, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/pseuds/somethingseokmin
Summary: Soonyoung goes to the same bar with the same people and nothing ever changes... until he meets an unapproachable stranger that he can't seem to figure out. Jihoon's different, but maybe it's the change he needed.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I went more with the supernatural side of Halloween! Sorry I couldn't end it with Horror, enjoy (:
> 
> {Also for fic purposes, and also because he's a vampire, Jihoons referenced as older}

 

Some of Sooyoung's best memories were made at this very bar and (arguably) with his two favorite people. Seungkwan and Seokmin understood him. They got his jokes, they got his order right, and they almost _always_ got him to do something stupid by the end of the night. It was usually fueled by the liquid courage that filled their glasses. It was all in fun, and usually ended with Soonyoung in a stranger's bed.

 

“Oh great, he's back.” Seokmin muttered sarcastically and shook his head.

 

“Who?” 

 

Soonyoung looked around. The place had emptied out as people left.

 

“Not so loud…” He hushed Seungkwan, “Leather jacket in the back.” 

 

The two glanced not very discreetly at the tables in the back. It was mostly empty, except for a man with a drink in his hand.

 

“He looks... angry.” Seungkwan acknowledged.

 

Seokmin nodded. 

 

“How do you know him?” Seungkwan asked, still  whispering.

 

“Trust me, I don't, and I wouldn't want to."

 

Soonyoung simply shook his head, never the type to talk badly about people behind their back. Especially people he didn't know.

 

“Wonwoo says he scares off some of the regulars.” 

 

“Really?” Seungkwan gasped, “That's… a little scary.”

 

Soonyoung took a sip of his drink.

 

“Doesn't he have any friends?”

 

“Apparently not.”

 

“How does he 'scare' people off?”

 

“Won said he glares too much.”

 

“Hmm… Maybe he's just lonely. We should go talk to him!”

 

“No.” Soonyoung finally cut in, “He probably comes here to drink and be left alone. Let's not.”

 

It made sense. Seungkwan didn't seem to like that answer though. He took a sulky sip of his drink and sat up. “Or maybe…  _ you _ should go over there and talk to him!”

 

Soonyoung laughed. 

 

“You're a handsome guy.” Seokmin nudged him with a grin on his face. “More likable than us. Maybe you should.

 

“You guys are crazy. You both drank way too much tonight.”

 

“Come on, no one likes being alone! Maybe he's the one and you're missing your shot.” Seungkwan was officially drunk rambling with that lovelorn look on his face, “Maybe you're both destined to be together and he's glaring at everyone because it's not  _ you _ ,  _ his one true love _ , ...”

 

“Okay, you've  _ definitely _ had enough to drink.” Seokmin pushed the youngers drink away and they laughed.

 

“I dare you to go over there and talk to him.” Seungkwan pouted when Soonyoung shook his head, “Please? Just for me? It makes me sad to know he's over there, all alone every time he comes here.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please! Next time you come, I'll pay for  _ every  _ round!”

 

Seokmin sat up.

 

“Only for Soonyoungie's drinks, you idiot.” He shoved Seokmin with a scoff. 

 

Soonyoung sighed again and thought it over. “I just don't think its right to go over there and bother him.”

 

“You're not bothering him, just... cheering him up.”

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes but he was grinning. They always managed to convince him into things, but this was a little risky. This didn’t sound as bad as seducing a stranger, but this was a person that apparently drew fear out of a lot of people. He glanced over at the stranger who sat sipping his drink. 

 

“If you get him to stop scowling tonight, I'll pay your drinks for a whole week!” 

 

Soonyoung stood up, sold.

 

“ _ Wait _ .”

 

The three turned, startled by the sudden intrusion.

 

“Sorry. I'm Minghao. I don't think you should talk to him.” 

 

The three of them shared a look and Soonyoung sat back down. If anyone knew what he was like first-hand, it would be the bartender.

 

“He doesn't like people. He only talks so me when he has to and even  _ that  _ pisses him off.”

  
  


-

  
  


The next time they see the man in leather, Seokmin had to leave early and Mingyu was manning the bar this time instead of Minghao. He was definitely nicer, easier to talk to, and devastatingly handsome. (It was no wonder Wonwoo had taken a liking to him.)

 

“What do you know about him?” Seungkwan asked, pointing to the man in the back, half hitting on Mingyu and half genuinely curious. It was hard to tell what his true intentions were when he was drunk sometimes.

 

“Umm, his names Jihoon, he comes here to drink but he never actually leaves drunk.” Mingyu laughed, flashing his adorably sharp canines. He shrugged. Soonyoung had to remind himself that the younger was taken and that he needed to get himself laid  _ elsewhere _ . (Stat.) “He's actually kind of a nice guy, he just hates Minghao because he's new, and I think he prefers familiar faces.”

 

Soonyoung nodded. 

 

Seungkwan nudged him, “You know what that means.” He grinned.

 

“That he’s going to hate me for sure?” He snickered.

 

Mingyu shrugged, “I think you should talk to him. He comes and leaves sober so he has to be looking for  _ something,  _ right?”

 

Soonyoung thought it over. 

 

“I don't think he'd mind the company... after a while.” Mingyu winked and left.

 

“I’d be leaving you alone.” He rationalized, but Seungkwan had his eyes on the bartender as he left to go fill another glass. 

 

“I'll manage.”

 

“He’s off limits.” He reminded and picked up his glass, shoving the younger as he stood up.

 

“The hot ones always are.” Seungkwan shook his head and stood up too. “I should be heading home now anyway, good luck, don't die, and let me know how it goes.” he patted Soonyoung’s back and left.

 

There was no backing out now. On the brightside, this wasn't a dare, so he wouldn't feel obligated to stay and talk to him if he didn't want to.

 

He sat his glass down on the wooden table first and then slid onto the seat across the stranger. His nervous grin probably wasn’t too appealing, but he wasn't sure he could manage anything else.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

His expression certainly wasn't friendly. 

 

Soonyoung opened his mouth to respond and then quickly decided against it, raising the glass to take a sip instead. “I just thought you could use some company.” He averted his eyes.

 

“Well you thought wrong.”

 

He could practically feel the coldness in his gaze. He didn't even need to look up to feel the elders sharp eyes on him. They were small, but deadly. If looks could kill, he'd be dead already and he knew it. “I'm Soonyoung by the way, I’m sure you were wondering.” 

 

“I wasn't.” 

 

Soonyoung was naturally flirtatious, and usually good at it too, but this was nerve wracking. It was like flirting with a predator that could attack at any moment.

 

“You're pretty good at, uhh,” He took another sip of his drink, “-making me feel bad.” He chuckled. 

 

“Well, considering the fact that you're probably only here because your friends left...” His eyes were cold and Soonyoung was the first to look away.

 

“But I wanted to aproach you before tonight.” He gripped the glass and took a nervous breath. He would try. He couldn't back out now. “You're handsome, and I always see you here and I thought you were... intriguing…”

 

Jihoon seemed to think this over, and when Soonyoung glanced up at him, he swore that his usually tough exterior was almost confused for a second before hardening back up again. “Well I'm not. So you should go find someone else to try and fuck tonight.”

 

So Soonyoung did. And he made sure to catch Jihoon’s eye while he was leaving with the stranger that held him close like he was something special.

 

-

 

The third time Soonyoung ran into Jihoon, he purposely walked past Seungkwan and Seokmin to approach him.

 

“Ditching your friends for me, how chivalrous.” he muttered sarcastically.

 

Soonyoung shrugged, “I guess I just genuinely want to fuck you.”

 

And to everyone's surprise, Jihoon set his glass down and laughed. Wholeheartedly. He threw his head back, his nose scrunched and Soonyoung wondered if he was the first to get this kind of a reaction out of him in a long time. 

 

“Are you making fun of me, or are you genuinely wanting to have sex with me?”

 

“Both. Is it working?”

 

Jihoon didn't answer, but there was a grin on his face as he lifted his glass up in a silent toast and took a sip and it was pretty damn promising.

 

-

 

“Mingyu said you hardly get drunk.” Soonyoung swirled the drink around in his glass, leaning over to try and be physically closer to Jihoon. “Is that true?” He asked with a dopey grin, feeling the buzz of the alcohol already in his system. He hadn't complained though, since Jihoon seemed to drink the stuff like water. “Why don't you?”

 

Jihoon shrugged, “I can't. I have a naturally high tolerance.” He chugged the rest of his drink and Soonyoung eyed the empty glass before pushing his own drink for the other to take. He'd had enough. Jihoon reached and let his hand linger over Sooyoung's instead of taking the glass.

 

“Do you want to just get out of here?”

 

-

 

The best part about leaving the bar with Jihoon was when he took his hand and led him toward the exit. It was almost like he was claiming him, and Soonyoung had never felt so exhilarated. None of the men he'd taken home before would ever match up to this, and he was surprisingly okay with that.

 

Jihoon kept a hand on Soonyoung's thigh in the taxi and he could feel his heart pounding. 

 

By the time they reached Jihoons apartment, he was nearly buzzing with excitement. 

 

Jihoon unlocked the door, tugged him inside, and brought him down by the neck until their lips met for the first time. 

 

Soonyoung wasn't expecting Jihoon to take things any further here until he pushed him back against the door suddenly to slam it shut. Soonyoung gasped and the lock clicked harshly behind him.

 

“Would you like something to drink?” Jihoon’s voice was teasing, their bodies pressed against each other and their noses brushing.

 

He shook his head and groaned when Jihoon pulled him back into the kiss. This time the elder’s free hand was pushing Soonyoung's shirt up to grip him firmly at the waist. 

 

“Shit...” He hissed at how cold Jihoon’s fingers were. His whole body shuddered at the feeling and chills rose along the surface of his skin. He dropped his head back against the door and Jihoon took full advantage of his arching neck, leaning up and trailing kisses down the length of it. “How do you not take people home more often?” Soonyoung asked breathlessly. He felt himself already getting hard in his jeans.

 

“Maybe I do and you just don't know me as well as you think.” He suggested and took the younger’s hand. Soonyoung smiled at how comfortable they’d gotten, since Jihoon seemingly hated... well, everything before.

 

They ended up in his bedroom and Soonyoung allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed. “Do you mind if I fuck you? Or do you prefer being on top?”

 

Soonyoung shook his head. He didn't mind. His legs felt weak as it was. 

 

Jihoon stripped from his shirt in one swift movement and Soonyoung watched in awe as he kneeled over to kiss him, pushing Soonyoung further down with one hand in the process. He was strong for someone so small, and his chest was just as pale as he'd imagined. 

 

"Fuck..." Soonyoung couldn’t help but run a hand up his side, surprised that his chest was just as cold as his hands had been.

 

“Can I take your shirt off?”

 

Soonyoung nodded. He let himself be handled, let his shirt be pulled off, and welcomed the elder's eager lips as they reattach to the sensitive parts of his neck. 

 

“You skin is so soft here…” Jihoon muttered against him, and he mewled at the elder’s rough voice against him. He closed his eyes and already anticipated the pretty bruises that would surely grace his skin there in the morning. “I wonder how soft you are  _ here _ .” Jihoon kissed Soonyoung again and ran a hand up the innermost part of his thigh.

 

Soonyoung pulled away. “Take them off.” he begged. He felt desperate as he reached to unbutton them himself, only for Jihoon to tug them off. But the relief didn't last. Jihoon straightened up and left him on the bed in just his briefs. 

 

“Hurry.” He closed his eyes, humming in appreciation when he felt the bed dip and cold fingers slip under the waistband of his briefs.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

He nodded, keeping his eyes closed. He could feel Jihoon’s cheek against his knee, his lips slowly pressing against the other in permission to spread them. 

 

It felt entirely too intimate for a one night stand.

 

Jihoon kissed down his inner thighs once he was naked, worked him open once he was comfortable, and stroked him with his free hand. His skillful fingers worked their magic until Soonyoung was arching in anticipation and neither of them could wait any longer.

 

“I'm ready. I-” Soonyoung gasped, gripping the sheets when the elder’s fingers brushed a delicate spot inside him. “Please...” He whimpered and reached to grab Jihoon’s wrist. “Fuck me..” He sighed, so Jihoon did..

 

-

 

“I never would've thought you were a… top.” Soonyoung confessed with a snicker, reaching up to cover his blushing face.

 

Jihoon glared at him. They lay in bed, facing each other after having exhausted themselves and neither had made a move to leave. “I never would've thought you were so easy to boss around.” Jihoon countered.

 

The younger pretended to be offended, “I am  _ very _ easy to boss around, thank you very much.”

 

Jihoon grinned. He was used to people fighting him for dominance, and he didn't usually mind switching things up, but he was tired of people treating him like being small was all he was good at. “Thanks for tonight.” He closed his eyes to save himself the embarrassment of having just  _ said that. _ “I can't believe I just thanked you.” his face scrunched up in both amusement and embarrassment before he sighed. “Maybe I  _ haven't  _ taken anyone home in a while. Sorry, I-” he couldn't believe he was even rambling when Soonyoung shut him up with a kiss. 

 

“I really enjoyed tonight too.” Soonyoung muttered, pressing one last peck to his lips before dropping back in exhaustion, draping an arm over his forehead and sighing dramatically, “I can leave if you want.” He offered, opening one eye and peeked over at Jihoon.

 

The elder snickered. “Stay.” He snuck a hand over and pulled him closer, surprising himself by even burying his face in the youngers neck. 

 

He enjoyed the company.

 

-

 

Luckily for Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan both chose to ignore mentioning the night he walked right passed them in favor of Jihoon. It was really nothing personal, they were still his best friends, but they did a good job of respecting his privacy too (and maybe waiting for him to tell them himself).

 

Nearing the end of the night though, Soonyoung glanced over at Jihoon who'd arrived later on that night and was already watching him from across the room.

 

Their eyes met and he saw the most subtle change in Jihoon’s expression, the slightest upturn of his lips, before the elder raised a glass in his direction.

 

-

 

Jihoon left early, considering he usually stayed till sometime past closing, so Soonyoung excused himself to go after him once he'd left. 

 

He contemplated just going home with his head against the doorframe.

 

What if Jihoon had left to get some work done, or worse, come back home to someone else? Was he overstepping some unsaid boundaries by being here? Would Jihoon even want to see him?

 

Before he could overthink things further, the door was flung open and Soonyoung nearly fell forward in shock. “ _ Oh my god, you scared me!”  _ His hand went up to clutch his heart and Jihoon looked slightly amused at the sight.

 

“You can come in.” He pulled the door back for Soonyoung to enter and the younger did so reluctantly, remembering the last time they were in this very doorway, frantically kissing for the very first time.

 

“Is it… okay that I'm here?” Soonyoung didn't want to sound too insecure, but he  _ had _ come without invitation. 

 

Jihoon nodded, kissed him, and that was answer enough for the both of them.

 

-

 

They kept ending up in bed together (as if it were some unintentional coincidence) and every time, Soonyoung was a little more inclined ask about what they were doing. 

 

But he didn't.

 

Jihoon had gone soft for him in more ways than one and that was enough for him.

 

For one, he seemed to enjoy rather than tolerate Sooyoung's touch. After sex he would curl up in the youngers arms and hum in appreciation if Soonyoung caressed his back or carded his fingers through his hair.

 

Some nights, they'd even meet up instead of their usual endeavors and just talk. Jihoon learned a lot about him in a short amount of time.

 

Soonyoung had little in life, and his family's business was slowly failing since his parents died, but he’d managed to remain positive nonetheless. And on top of that, he could talk for hours about  _ anything.  _ It was one of the many things Jihoon appreciated about him as a person. 

 

No matter how bad he (himself) was with people and conversations, Soonyoung could always make up for it.

 

“Do you remember the night we met?” 

 

Jihoon hummed in acknowledgement. He was falling asleep, but Soonyoung could usually keep him awake. 

 

“When I went home with that other guy...”

 

Jihoon froze and tensed slightly in Soonyoung's arms. He wasn't typically a jealous person, he'd hardly ever been jealous, but he felt a sudden pang in his chest and his blood run colder at the mention of Soonyoung with another man and he didn't know what to do about it.

 

“I thought of being with you that night.” The younger confused and kept caressing his lower back before pressing a kiss to the top of Jihoon's head.

 

He hated how his heart had reacted. He could feel this person coming into his life, affecting him so suddenly, and he had no idea what to do about it.

 

-

 

_ “Soonyoung?” _

 

“What?”

 

Seungkwan raised a brow. “Were you even listening?”

 

He was back at the bar but he couldn't get a certain someone off his mind. And truthfully, all night he'd been thinking about him. “No.” he admitted, rubbing behind his neck, “Sorry.”

 

Seokmin shook his head but began to pat him on the back like a father, “He's in love.” he grinned, and Soonyoun's jaw dropped in shock. Was he?  _ And was it obvious?  _

 

“I'm not!”

 

“You can tell us if you are, you know.”

 

Soonyoung took a long swig of his drink and thought it over. It's not like it mattered if he told them or not anyway. 

 

It was way too easy to close his eyes and envision Jihoon and the way he laughed, the way he smiled, his softer side, and the part of himself that he hid from the world. It was always on his mind.

 

“I'm kind of seeing Jihoon, but not officially.” He blurted, and it felt so good to finally say it. The heavy weight lifted slightly off his shoulders.

 

“We knew, but thanks for telling us.”

 

-

 

“So you really don't care who tops and who bottoms?”  

 

Jihoon shook his head.

 

Soonyoung grinned. He was looming over him, elbows on either side of his head to keep himself up and their legs intertwined beneath the covers. “Me neither.” he admitted and kissed him.

 

Honestly Soonyoung had thought about asking to take the lead before, amongst the many other questions he considered asking but never did.

 

Jihoon would definitely be more vulnerable in this position, so he never asked, but the elder had surprisingly been the one to bring it up. 

 

 _He_ _wanted this._

 

Soonyoung couldn't say no.

 

His skin was soft, particularly near his neck. And sure, Soonyoung had kissed hickeys into the skin there before, but it was different when the younger was writhing beneath him.

 

_ He couldn't get enough. _

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” He looked up when his lips met the elder’s collarbone. 

 

“Positive.”

 

-

 

Soonyoung was suddenly met with a world of new discoveries. 

 

Jihoon liked when his hair was pulled, his thighs were sensitive (and arguably the warmest part of his body), he enjoyed riding Soonyoung some nights, being taken care of others, and everything in between.

 

His favorite sight had become Jihoon's face buried in the bed sheets, his back arched, and his hips up for only his disposal.

 

They also no longer did anything frantically. Jihoon liked slow, and he couldn't complain.

 

It was kind of romantic, and Soonyoung had no idea what to do about it.

 

-

 

“I like him.” He'd been drinking more than usual tonight and the gag trio had noticed. Seokmin even tried to get him to slow down earlier, but lately things with Jihoon seemed to be going nowhere and he needed something to get his mind off things.

 

“We know.” Seungkwan was looking at him sympathetically, “did something happen?”

 

“No.” Because absolutely  _ nothing  _ happened and  _ that was the issue _ .

 

They sat in silence for a while, the bar music and background conversations making his head throb.

 

“Is that it? You can tell us more.” Seungkwan tried. “Maybe we can help…”

 

But they couldn't. And there was no more to tell.

 

Soonyoung ordered another drink. He hated how irritable he was tonight, but it was mostly his frustration mixed with the alcohol and the loud atmosphere only making things worse. He set his glass down, ran both hands through his hair, and shook his head. “It's nothing. I'll figure it out.”

 

-

 

They hadn't seen each other in days, and when Jihoon finally showed up at the bar again, Soonyoung wasn't prepared to find someone sitting with him at his usual table. They were both talking in hushed tones, and Soonyoung would've been jealous, had it not been Mingyu. The elder looked up at him only once before standing up and leaving.

 

He had to follow him, but he waited a bit before excusing himself.

 

-

 

Soonyoung took a deep, steadying breath and exhaled for what felt like an eternity with his head against the doorframe. The scene was oddly familiar, except that this time he wasn't sure what to expect. He'd grown attached to Jihoon, and now he was suddenly afraid of losing him.

 

The door swung before he could compose himself and he wasn't liking the look on the elders face. 

 

“Go home, Soonyoung.”

 

After nights at the bar, Jihoon's apartment began to feel more like home than hos own place if he was honest.

 

“Can we talk?” His words were slurred and he closed his eyes. He was finally ready for this conversation. He needed it. “We  _ need _ to talk.” He emphasized.

 

“You need to go home. You're drunk.”

 

And he was, but he really didn't want to leave. “Can I just stay here tonight?” he finally summed up the courage and looked up, reaching over and cupping Jihoon's cheek in the palm of his hand. He was so small, he really was. His eyes fluttered shut and he leant into his touch just long enough for Soonyoung to close the distance between them, their lips meeting softly in the middle.

 

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Jihoon's hand covered his for a second before pulling it away. “You should go home. Take care of yourself.” He dropped the youngers hand and Soonyoung closed his eyes until the door shut.

 

-

 

“Guess who's outside.” Seokmin climbed up onto his usual barstool and nudged Soonyoung with his shoulder. 

 

“Is it Soonie’s boyfriend?” Seungkwan piped up.

 

Soonyoung looked away. He hadn't told them about what happened, but now he sort of wished he had. 

 

“Yup. Out there smoking.”

 

Now he couldn't stop thinking about seeing him again, remembering the smell of smoke that lingered in his apartment. 

 

“Go see him. I'll bet he's waiting foPoe's anyway.”

 

And just like that, he was sold.

 

-

 

Jihoon was, indeed, smoking out back. 

 

He was wearing his signature leather jacket, dark hair in his face, with a cigarette up to his lips. 

 

“Hey.” And if it had been just slightly darker, Soonyoung would have missed the look of surprise that flashed across the elders face before he looked away. “I haven't seen you around.” Soonyoung's voice was quiet.

 

Jihoon took another drag. It was way too quiet back here.

 

He slowly exhaled and Soonyoung watched the smoke curl around the autumn air. “It's not good for you to hang around me.” Jihoon finally spoke, his voice tired like it hadn't been used in days.

 

“Don't I get a say?” 

 

“ _No_ , Soonyoung.” Jihoon dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, turning to intimidate him. “I'm serious.” The intensity in his eyes alone made up for their height difference, “I'm involved with some bad fucking people and it would be better for the both of us if you just _stayed_ _the_ _hell away from me.”_

 

-

 

After that, going to the bar just wasn't the same.

 

He never mentioned the rejection, and thankfully no one asked.

 

He wasn't in the mood for hooking up anymore. If anything, he spent most of his nights worrying about whether or not Jihoon was alright.

 

Mingyu leant over the bar one night and signaled for him to come closer.

 

Seungkwan pouted jealously as the bartender whispered in his ear.

 

“I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but Jihoon's leaving.” He pulled away to catch Sooyoung's wide eyed reaction before leaning in again, “You should go see him before he goes. He won't admit it, I know you meant a lot to him.” 

 

So Soonyoung paid for his drinks and left, leaving Seungkwan whining and Seokmin calling after him.

 

-

 

“Soonyoung-”

 

“I don't want you to leave.” He blurted, and he already felt his eyes burning. The  _ last _ thing he wanted to do was cry, but he'd gotten so attached to Jihoon in the past few months or so that really acepring his departure made his heart ache. “I don't give a shit about who could hurt me, I think I'm in love with you.” He admitted and closed his eyes to finally let the tears fall. 

 

Jihoon's familiar hand reached up to cup his cheek and for a second he felt relieved. He allowed himself relief.

 

“Come inside.” He could feel himself being lead in and Jihoon didn't speak till the door was shut and locked securely behind them. “I'm a vampire.” 

 

Soonyoung finally opened his eyes and seeing Jihoon look so vulnerable only confirmed it. He felt his heart drop. “Wait.” He'd only ever heard stories about them existing in hiding before, and about the people hunting them down, and about why they were so dangerous and- If he was honest, he'd never believed it. “Are you serious?” He choked back a sob, his eyes filling with tears again. 

 

Everything suddenly made sense.

 

Jihoon nodded and took a tentative step backward, already anticipating his own rejection... 

 

So when Soonyoung suddenly pulled him into a hug, he had no idea how to respond. No one had ever taken it well. No one had ever wanted anything to do with him after he told them the honest truth.

 

“That doesn't change anything...” Soonyoung muttered against him, sniffling. “I thought you wouldn't feel the same..” He held onto him a little tighter and to his relief, the elder finally hugged him back, wrapping his arms around him and clutching his shirt like a child afraid of letting go.

 

Soonyoung had never worried about vampires because he never imagined himself ever encountering one. He read once that the chances of meeting one in a person's lifetime was one in one thousand. And now, here he was, ironically enough, and in love. 

 

They ended up on the couch sometime later, still unwilling to let each other go, fully dressed this time with Jihoon lying comfortably on Soonyoung's chest. 

 

Neither really knew what to say, but there was definitely a lot left to be said. He had questions.

 

“You can ask me things, I know you want to.”

 

And  _ boy _ did Soonyoung want to. But he wanted to ask so many questions that he didn't even know where to start. What if he didn't want to know the answers? “Is it true that vampires can influence or… control people's minds? Or... emotions?”

 

Jihoon went silent for a moment before shuffling up on his elbows and adjusting to look earnestly up into Sooyoung eyes, “Do you think I would ever do that to you?” Jihoon brought a hand up to caress Soonyoung's cheek and shook his head. “That's a myth. And even if I could, I wouldn’t.” He grinned, “And humans probably wouldn't hate us so damn much either if we could control them.”

 

That made sense. Soonyoung chuckled. Jihoon looked like an entirely different person with so much weight lifted off his shoulders that it was honestly refreshing. “So you’re older than me, right? But  _ technically  _ how old are you?”

 

Jihoon's eyes went from fond to narrowed.

 

“Am I... older than you?”

 

Jihoon refused to answer. 

 

“Am I?” Soonyoung laughed obnoxiously, throwing his head back, “Call me hyung!”

 

“No.”

 

“Just once!!” 

 

“Never.”

 

Eventually he had to ask. “Do you drink human blood?”

 

Jihoon grimaced. “I have to… but we don't usually drink it straight from humans anymore. There's always people willing to sell their blood to us privately.” Jihoon spoke in a serious tone, “And it's usually packaged.”

 

He nodded. “So what's it like… drinking from a human?”

 

Jihoon squinted. “It's been a really long time, but it's different. And usually pleasurable... for humans at least.”

 

Soonyoung's eyes widened in interest. He'd never heard that before.

 

“You can ask me about it...” Jihoon covered his face in embarrassment.

 

“Tell me more.” Soonyoung muttered through a blush.

 

Jihoon looked away, still clearly embarrassed. “Have you ever heard of ‘the little death’?”

 

Soonyoung shook his head.

 

Jihoon got comfortable again and laid his head back down on his chest. “There were a lot more people interested in vampires back in the day. It was like most people were attracted to this erotic fantasy. The little death was a phrase that...” His hand slid up to Sooyoung's neck, caressing the artery there with his thumb and feeling its pulse. “It's just a way to describe pleasure. A poet made it up. The closer he got to an orgasm, the closer he felt to heaven. Hence, the little death.”

 

Soonyoung nodded for him to continue. 

 

“And so people always pegged sex and death together. The drugs, the parties, sex... people liked thrills back then and it just felt good. I can't explain it because I've never had someone drink  _ my  _ blood, but I've heard it's a lot like having an orgasm. ”

 

Soonyoung was trying hard not to grin.

 

“What?”

 

“Have you ever thought about drinking my blood?”

 

“No… I'm used to suppressing urges. It's been a long time.”

 

“Would it be weird if I asked you to do it now?” he arched his neck where Jihoon had been caressing his neck and the elder laughed.

 

“Sorry.” he pulled his hand back. “But I think it's better if we just talk things through now.”

 

“Okay.” Soonyoung smiled, “I really missed talking to you.”

 

Jihoon looked away. “But I was serious when I said people are coming after me Soonyoung.”

 

The younger held him a little tighter.

 

“I can't stay here anymore.”

 

“Then take me with you.”

 

Jihoon looked up at him.

 

“There's nothing left for me here. My families gone, Seungkwan and Seokmin will understand, I'm serious. I want to go.”

 

-

 

Sooyoung's head was resting on Jihoons chest, the elder carding his fingers lazily through his hair. They were staying in a hotel room for the night and they'd leave again in the morning. “Do you ever get tired of running?”

 

“Always.” Jihoon answered. He was on the verge of sleep. “But it's easier now that I have you.”

 

Soonyoung closed his eyes and smiled. They were truly made for each other...

 

Forever.

 

Now all he had to do was convince him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Halloween!


End file.
